Drabble time
by Shadow grey 99
Summary: Just a drabble collection . Peep inside to witness some light moments .
1. Passion of cooking

A fresh scoop of butter , slowly melting and a light sweet aroma is roaming in the air .

\- And here goes the vanilla essence .

Oh the color , the moisture is really soothing .

He bend towards and inhaled deeply ..

\- Hey careful , her voice of concerns .

He just smirked and she blushed hard .

\- Pass me the cocoa powder .

whoosh she poured the cocoa powder and crushed sugar .

\- We need to stir it well and have to made a smooth batter .

Hey ! , Are you hearing me or not ?

-Yeah , he smiled sheepishly .

\- Seriously Abhijeet you said you want to learn how to cook and think here is I'm the only cook , she rolled her eyes .

\- Lemme do stir it .

He wents behind her , her back is against his hard chest . He slowly smoothed his hand from her shoulder to her hand and grabbed the spoon . She inhaled deeply .

His another hand touched her waist and he placed his chin over her neck .

\- Umm , she closed her eyes .

\- Think the batter is ready .

They shared a laugh .

After some moments..

\- Here is your soft chocolate brownies .

\- It's only one piece so we have to share Tarika ji .

His mischievous tone shooked her to the core .

Ting tong ..

\- Hey Daya

He was busy in phone calls so just passed them a smile .

And then ..

\- Dayaa !! , they both screamed .

\- Whoot ? , he managed to speak as his mouth was filled with brownies .

Abhijeet remembered that mouth watering view of brownie .

\- Daya tu rukh .. Aj toh tu gya .

They started running like kid and she broadly smiled . She just loves the bond they share .

 **a/n :** Just a sweet treat for you .


	2. Watch

\- Tarika .. kahan ho ?

\- Ghar mein hi hoon . kyun ?

\- Oh Perfect !

\- What ?

\- Areh mein naye case ka file ghar bhul aya . Pankaj ayega uske haton bejh dena

\- But .. exactly kaha rakhe hein tumne .

\- Areh dhund ke de do naa . Drawer wagara pe hoga . plz ..

\- O ok ok I'll check .

' Pata nehi kahan hein ' , she murmured .

She started checking those drawers .

\- Mil gyi ! hush ..

She pushed the drawer in but it didn't move forth . Something solid had stucked over there . She slipped her hand and grabbed that metal felt thing . A watch ! Old designed but too classy .

Wow , she softly uttered .

\- Wait .. Is this ! Oh my godd .. this watch !! He still have it , she almost screamed and a big big smile acrossed her face .

Ting tong .

\- Shayed Pankaj .

She quickly grabbed the file and handed that to Pankaj and kind of ran towards bedroom , again grabbed it in a tight fist held it closer to her heart . It's not just a watch it represents their golden memory , moments of their own . It was a return gift from her .

She clearly remembered the purpose ...

It was a rainy day and she was returning home at late night after tiring lab work in a taxi as she was so new in the job and didn't even have any car . Suddenly she noticed the driver wasn't in sense , maybe he was drunk aur something she stopped the taxi and ran out . Then the rain too started heavily . It was a total mess . She couldn't even think much more , the only thing was roaming over her mind that she had had to get rid of it . The only thing she needed was help and help means Abhijeet . Only he can help her unconditionally . She called him but he didn't respond so she just did a text .

Almost 15 minutes passed but he didn't arrived . She was hell tensed and shivering too .

Suddenly a pair of hand patted her back . She was so tensed and scared that couldn't think much more . and ..

\- Auch ..Tarika ji .

A sudden pull and a strong hand lock banged him to the ground . He was in hell a shock and noticed that slight pull from his lady luck resulted the end of his watch . He touched the broken watch ..

\- Oops sorry , she uttered ... and in a very second she started laughing out madly .

and then ... he deeply stared her in a half lying position over street he felt mesmerized at her beauty . Her wet face and that mischievous smile . Suddenly he too pulled her and she bumped over him . Her wet and messy strands lightly brushed his face . He cleared those mess , softly caressed the contour of her face .

\- Heheh

\- Abhi ! , she asked in a questioning way . and then she too laughed .

He pulled her closer , their forehead touched and lips were an inch apart . Pitter patter .. she felt the rain drops and the feeling was heavenly .

late night, empty street , two lover and a rain shower what more romantic could be than that . They enjoyed their first rain of love .

He safely drived her home and for the very first time she felt loved and secured

She wanted to thank him and after that watch incident she decided to gift him a watch .

She remembered the way Dr. Sonali were pulling her leg ( Ankheri chanauti part 1)

\- Kya yeh watch kisi aisa insaan ke liye hein jinka naam A se shuru hotey hein .

hehe , she giggled and softly kissed it .

\- Thanks a lot Abhi . I'm blessed to have

you , she whispered .

 **a/n :** Thanks for reading . Take care all . Stay bless . Muaa .


	3. Moment of our own

**( Here Abhirika are married** **)**

" One day to go ", she uttered while eyeing towards her reflection on the mirror.

Yes, their first marriage anniversary is tomorrow.

She smiled broadly and again fixed her gaze over her own reflection.

" Hey, Mrs. Abhijeet, Do you really need to attend a salon? I donot think so, because your man loves you unconditionally ", she blushed over her own thought.

" But he really do adore when you try to make yourself look more attractive. Actually when you gorgeously ornamented yourself for him ", another thought hit her mind.

She covered her face with her palm and uttered ,

" Why am I behaving that immature ! Haha silly me "

She waited for him all day long . Oh! How much she had missed him ! Only an hour is left now.

 **Ting** **tong ...** **The** **door** **bell** **rang**

She kind of ran towards the door.

" Wait, Do he too remembered? I have to behave normal ".

She opened the door with a straight face. There he is. Sweaty face, messy hair, tired eyes. Maybe he is sleepy too. That is all she noticed in a one go.

He passed her a pale smile and stepped forward. She eyed towards him. No, no bukey, no gift! She get puzzled.

She faced him, passed him a questioning look. He handed her his all sweaty coat. She tried to read his face. Did he really forgot? Let it be, but why his eye is too cold? It is reflecting fear. She tried to touch him. Without uttering a word he just hugged her tight. Like real tight and then move towards restroom. After some moments he get out with his casual and climbed over the bed. He found she had already fallen asleep or maybe she is pretending to be. He lie down but could not keep his eyes closed. He eyed towards the clock . Five minutes to go.

He again hugged her, breathed out against her neck and she sensed his grip. She opened her eyes big. Yes, this behavior is known, very known to her. She faced him, this time completely getting his point she placed her palm over his hard chest and smiled cutely. He grabbed her hand in a desparete way. A fresh tear slipped from her eyes. After a pause she uttered ,

" Kab hein mission? "

" Kal subha hein jana hein ", he whispered underneath his breathe .

He was feeling guilt.

" Hey ", she cupped his face and made him look straight.

Softly pressed his lips with her and pulled him in a warm embrace. He too wrapped his arm around her in a spontaneous way.

" I am proud of you ", she whispered.

And finally the zero moment had arrived. They did not noticed, did not wished either. Just their strong grip over each other limbs grew tighter.

 **Hey, Thanks for reading . Smile smile : )**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	4. cuddle time

" Hell, this pain ", she cried while grabbing her stomach.

She kicked the chair in frustration but it returned a sudden hit on her tiny finger toes.

" Aaah! Argh I'm gonna die! ", she screamed.

" Okay okay Relax Tarika! ", she breathed out slowly.

Grabbing the hardly hot hot water bag she crawled into the sofa.

Switched on the TV.

A very romantic scene snatched all of her attention.

A handsome looking guy and a pretty girl were sharing a kiss . The guy lift his mistress up in the air and looked deeply into her eyes. Then again pulled her in a deep and fiery kiss.

Tarika keenly observed them and then, switching of the tv she kind of threw away the remote.

Grabbing her legs she rested her head.

Another punch of cramp and she winced out in pain.

" Abhijeett.. ", she whispered in pain and in a very moment blood rushed over her cheeks.

" I am missing him ", she murmured.

Suddenly an idea hit her mind. She started texting him.

 ** _Baby_** ** _I'm_** ** _preying_** ** _on_** ** _you_** **_tonight_**

 ** _Hunt_** ** _you_** ** _down_** ** _eat_** ** _you_** ** _alive_**

 ** _Just_** ** _like_** ** _animals_**

 ** _Like_** ** _Animals_**

Busy over tons of files, that message tone interrupted his workaholic mind.

He checked the message.

He gupled and then smirk.

" Oh! really ", he texted back

Tarika smiled broadly and a naughty thought drive her mind crazy.

" Sorry, mistakenly sent ", she replied and burst into laughter.

She again checked the phone. Abhijeet seen, Abhijeet is typing..

Abhijeet is offline.

" Hahaha ", she laughed so hard.

" Good job Tarika! Now, just for wait a while ", she smirked and took a small bite of chocolate.

 **Ting Tong..**

" The door is opened ", she sang.

" Kya hai yeh sab Tarika? ", he sound mad.

" Wao.. cool down Sharpshooter! "

" Tarika ", his desperate voice.

" Want some chocolates? "

" Shut up, Tarika "

Her face fall as if she was on verge of crying.

" I was missing you ", she cutely admit and wiped that fresh drops of tear.

" Hey, You should tell me then na? Why do you even love to play such pranks? ", he softly uttered.

" Because you look cute when you become jealous ", she teased him.

He noticed the hot water bag and said,

" Now, I get it. You know, you really behave crazy over this phase lady ", he uttered and passed her the most handsome stare.

Ohh! It's irresistible.

" Those lyrics were insane. I almost... "

He couldn't complete his sentence as she sealed her lips with him. Slightly pulling on his lower lips they deepened the kiss.

Her soft hands grabbed his neck and tilt a bit for better access.

The kiss turned into something more fiery, more demanding in every passing minute realising more of dopamine over his head.

They broke apart.

Still feeling the dizziness yet he tried to fix his gaze on her.

She passed him a soft smile,

" Wanna say something, now? ", she raised her brows.

" You taste chocolatey ", he uttered.

" Haan! ", she exclaimed.

" Humm "

She noticed him for a while and then crushed herself in a hug.

" I wanna cuddle ", she sang.

" You may ", he said and secured her on his arms .

 **Smile smile.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Keep loving Abhirika.**


	5. You are Impossible

Once again she glanced at him. Out of the corner of her eyes she tried to observe his motion.

She could sense his continuous stare. Definitely it felt adorable simultaneously it was embarrassing too .

She could feel her heart is racing, blood rushing over her cheeks. Yes, she was feeling shy. His deep stare is enough to make her feel smitten.

" God this man! ", she murmured.

" Uff enough! ", she thought and switched off the TV.

" Areh, kya hua? ", finally he broke the silence.

She crossed her arms and made a face.

" TV kyun off kar di? "

" Abhijeet.. ", she started.

" Huh? ", he responded.

" Abhijeet pehle na tum decide kar lo ki tumhe kya karna hai ", she uttered.

" Aain! "

" Tum haan to movie dekho warna mujhe dekho ", she burst out.

" M..matlab kya hai? Mein toh movie dekh raha hoon. Ap kya bol rahe ho Tarika ji? ", he managed to speak.

" Accha! Movie dekh rahe the? ", she raised her brows.

" Haan ", he uttered and smiled sheepishly.

" Accha, toh yeh batau movie mein male protagonist ka naam kya hai? "

" Woh naam... woh toh kya tha.. haan woh ", he started stammering.

" Haha kya hua? bolo bolo? I am listening ", she sang.

" Haan woh Rahul tha? Nahi I know Raj tha. Haan Raj tha ", he concluded.

" Raj tha nah? Raj huh? ", she repeated.

She grabbed a pillow and started thumping over him.

" Areh areh! Tarika ji ", he tried to offence.

" Hero ka naam Raj tha ? Haha " , she again hit him playfully.

" Actually dhayan nahi diya ", he spoke and locked his arm around her.

She clutched his colar softly and looked straight into his eyes.

" Accha toh dhayan rehta kidhar hai apka? ", she cutely uttered.

" Agar kahoon sirf aur sirf ap pe "

Unknowingly she started playing with his buttons

" Aisa thodi hota hai? ", she spoke in a soft tone.

" Haan, ho jatey hai kabhi kabhi absent mind mein "

" Accha? "

" Haan ab yeh dekho na ", he pointed towards his almost opened button.

" Yeh.. ", she exclaimed and bit her tougue.

" Haan toh ab kuch bataiye nah? ", he teased him.

" You are impossible ", she pushed him backword and ran towards the kitchen area.

" Sharma gayi ", he whispered.

" Areh Tarika ji, kitchen mein jaa rahe ho toh coffee bana dena please ", he spoke out loudly.

" Abhijeet! Shut up ", she yelled

" Haha "

 **Smile smile..** **Thanks for reading. Keep loving Abhirika.**

 **Hey, Happy Birthday Adya. Enjoy your day. Keep smiling.**

 **-Shadow grey 99**


	6. Lucky Bear

" Tarika, kahaan le jaa rahe ho mujhe? ", he asked in confusion.

" Yeh leke pure panch baar puch liya.. kahaan jaa rahe? kahaan jaa rahe? Kidnap karke le jaa rahi hu tumko ", she rolled her eyes.

" Areh kidnap.. Ab tum haar baar yahi bol rahe ho, bas agey. Pure mele ghum liye abhitak woh agey wala stop toh aya nahi na? ", he smiled sheepishly.

" Kya karu mil hein toh nahi rahe woh stall ", she murmured and unknowingly started biting her nails.

" Nakhun maat kaato ", he sound disturbed.

" Tum chalo toh ", she pulled him by hand.

After a while they reached at the prized stuffed toy stall.

" Mil gaya.. See ", she sounded so happy.

" Yeh! ", his jaw dropped.

" Hmm ", she nodded.

Holding his hand she pulled him close and whispered,

" Meine suna hai ki tum sharpshooter ho? "

" Koi shaq? ", he smirked.

" Prove it.. ", she whispered.

" Ah haan? "

" Win me that teddy. See, Woh... wala cute fluffy bear mujhe chahiye ", she pointed towards a peach coloured teddy bear.

" Hmm and that's the first prize? "

" Haan, tumhe bas pach dart sahi nishane pe lagana padhega ", she smiled big.

" Accha toh iseliye mujhe le aye "

" I want that " she pouted.

" Okay okay ", he nodded..

The shopkeeper passed him five dart. He kept eying towards the dart board.

Focusing over the distance.

He breathed out heavily.

" Okay, now tell me a number ", he eyed towards her.

" Umm Three ", she replied.

" Okay.. "

" No wait.. ", she stopped him when he was about to throw the dart .

" What? ", he asked in confusion.

" I think five sahi rahega ", she smiled awkwardly.

" Five.. Okay ", he responsed.

Once again he stared at the board.

" One minute.. ", once again she called him back.

" Five cancel? ", he made a face.

" Please, thoda jaldi ki jiye aur bhi log hai ", the gift shoper said politely.

" See ", he acted and passed her a helpless look.

" Ahnn nothing.. nothing . You do continue.. All the best ", she showed him a thumbs up.

He nodded disprovingly. Then settled his sleeve by pulling it upward.

How breath taking he was looking. She kept watching at him shyly.

Here goes the first dart..

He threw it with very perfection and she hide her eyes with both of her hands in anticipation.

" Bravo ", the shopkeeper yelled.

She peeped though her palms. The dart hit at the perfect Five. She smiled big.

" Next number? ", she sound so excited.

" Tum rehne do.. Ap bataiye ", he eyed towards the shopkeeper.

" Hmpff ", she made a face.

" Okay, Sir then hit the number 3, 4, 7 and the center 9 ", the man replied smilingly.

His sharp eyes read the dart board.

Then suddenly he threw all three dart back to back.

His act made her eyes double in size and in a very moment her eyes captured the position of all three darts.

" Perfection ", she wondered.

" Wanna try? ", he smirked.

" Haan? "

" Come on let's give it a try ", he pulled her close.

" Hey, No no no Abhijeet its the last one. I don 't wanna lose it ", she chuckled.

" Relax ", he went behind of her.

Then slowly grabbed her hand and gripped the last dart.

" No.. ", she offended and shut her eyes.

" Keep your eyes opened, Tarika ", he whispered behind of her ear.

His soft tone made her restless. She felt as if current passed though her spinel cord .

Before she could get any hint he made her to throw the last dart.

That hit at the center. Her face made a perfect " O " shape and she turned to face him.

He just passed her a smile.

" Here you go. The fluffy friend is your ", the gift shopper handed him the teddy.

He turned to face her. She smiled big that made his heart skip a beat.

" Gimme naa? ", she demanded.

" Sure, lady ", he acted in a dramatic way and passed her the stuffed toy.

She hugged it so tightly and held it close.

Then kissed it.

" Lucky bear.. ", he mumbled

" Hmm ", she looked at him.

" Why can't I get a hug? ", he murmured.

" Kya bole jaa rahe ho? ", she patted his back.

" Nothing.. You are happy naa? "

" Very happy ", she crused the teddy against her chest.

" Chalein "

" Hmm "

" Accha.. why did you made me throw the last one? Miss ho jata toh? "

" Aise kaise miss hota? You too had trust on me naa ? Aren't you? ", he asked.

" Well.. I can't deny "

" Haha ", he laughed and she playfully hit him.

Suddenly her eyes capture something.

" Abhijeet, woh dekho "

He found a little girl is crying. Her mother is trying to console her.

They went there.

"What happened mam? ", he asked.

" Actually.. I bought her a teddy and someone tried to snatch it from her.. then she hold it back and it turns the teddy ripped off ", she tried to explain.

" Aahaann...my teddy ", the girl cried more.

She looked at her prized teddy that he won for her once again. Then glaced at the ripped teddy. Both were same in color.

Hiding her teddy behind she kneeled down to face the little kid.

" Hi.. ", she spoke.

" Hello ", the girl replied while wiping her tears.

" What happened to your Mr. Teddy? "

" Bad boy ayaa.. ", she again started crying.

" Shhh.. don't cry. I can fix him ", she smiled.

" Kaise? Ap doctor ho? "

" Ah.. haan "

" Thik kardo na doctor! "

" Yeah, I will. Give it to me "

The little girl passed her the teddy.

" Now close your eyes and count from 1-10 "

She passed that almost ripped toy to her mother and signalled her to hide it.

She looked at him. He passed her smile and assure with an eye blink.

" And ten.. ", she opened her eyes.

" Teddy! ", the girl jumped and almost snatched the prized teddy from her.

" Thank you so much, Mam. I can pay you back ", the lady spoke.

" No, you can't. This happiness is very precious "

" Thank you, Doctor aunty "

" You are welcome, baby "

They waved them bye and left the place.

They were silently walking . Cold breeze blew her curls.

She crisscrossed her arm.

" Abhijeet.. "

" Hmm? "

" Meine sahi kiya naa? Tum naraz toh nahi ho? "

" Kya? "

" Matlab.. you win that for me naa? "

" Relax, Tarika.. You know, I am proud of you ", he cupped her face.

She felt really lucky.

" Waise if you are missing a teddy hug than still you can have it ", he uttered and opened his arm big.

" Accha? ", she stepped forward.

" Hmm "

" Haan waise thik hein hai. Dekho kaisa pettu bahaar aa rahe tumhara.. Bilkul teddy ki tarha ", she laughed .

" Hey.. "

" Huggies? "

" Nahi dena ab ", he looked other way.

" But I want na ", she locked her hands over his neck.

He wrapped his hands around her . She rest her head on his chest. They shared a warm embrace.

 **Smile Smile... Thank you so much for reading. Feel free to share your thoughts.**

 **Stay happy, stay bless and**

 **Keep loving Abhirika.**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	7. Batman

" Ashuu, gimme back my mobile "

" Areh baprein Mauchi! ", the kid dropped the mobile and quickly ran out.

" Isse zara si nazar hati toh samjho durghatna ghati.. Uffo ", she mumbled and checked the phone..

" Ashuuuuu ", she yelled her heart out.

" Oh my God!.. What have you done? ", she said in almost crying tone.

She found the kid is hiding behind the window sheets. It was an adorable act for sure but in his case, she knew he is using his oh -so -cute look as weapon.

" Arrgh.. ", she yelled in frustration and a sudden tone of incoming message bring her on earth..

 **" Dr. Tarika "**

" Loh lag gayi meri watt ", she slapped her forehead.

" Whose this? ", she texted back.

" Why didn't you save my number on first place? ", a new message flashed on the screen.

" Kindly, do tell me who are you for heaven sake. My li'l nephew has changed my all contacts name.. It's getting on my nerve "

" So, what he saved my name as? "

" Batman ", she texted back in tension but in a very moment she realized what she had done.

" Tarika.. you duffer. You not supposed to text that ", she cursed herself.

" Haha ", reply came.

" Dr. Arushi is that you? "

" Dr. Tarika I think it is not the right time for discussion. I can definitely understand your situation. I will talk to you later in person "

" Okay ", she messaged back.

 **Next day in Forensic Lab ...**

" Good morning, Dr. Salunkhe ", he greeted in a very professional manner.

" Good morning "

" Where is the file? "

" Dr. Tarika worked on it ", Dr. Salunkhe managed to speak.

" Aa gaya Kharooz ", she whispered under her breath.

Recalling her boss advice,

" Uss Abhijeet se thoda sambhalke rehna . He is a very discipline minded person "

" Dr. Tarika ", his bold voice hammered her jumble thoughts.

She almost jumped at her place.

" Yes, Sir ", she mewed as she receive a smirk from him.

" Wait.. Did he smirk? ", she was confused.

" Ahem.. ", he cleared throat.

" Huh? "

" File ", he replied shortly.

" Here ", she hold her breath and handed him the file.

" Thanks ", he turned to move.

" Phew ", she breathed out slowly but her eyes got freeze when once again he turn around to face her.

" Have you saved my number? ", he smiled.

" Aahn? ", she gulped in tension.

" Well, donot change then. I am Batman.. Haha "

He left the place and a complete clueless Tarika behind.

 **Smile Smile.. Keep loving Abhirika**

 **and Hey, Riya..**

 **This is for you :)**


	8. Workout

It was Saturday night and Mrs. Srivastava was busy preparing dinner.

Suddenly she felt his hand, covering her eyes.

" Tch.. tang maat karo ", she removed his hand.

" Hmmm... ", he smoothed his hand from her neck to waist.

Then rested his chin on her shoulder, softly nuzzled her neck, making her shudder under his touch..

" Stop it ", she muttered.

" Unhuu "

 **Hisss.. hissss.. hiss..**

Their moment get interrupted with a loud hissing sound of pressure cooker.

" Haato haato ", she pushed him back.

" Yeh pressure cooker humara pyar ka dushmaan hai "

" Kya! "

" Haan. Jab dekho humarein romance ke bich mai seeti marte hai.. Salunkhe sir ne diya tha kya? "

" Kuch bhi.. haan? "

" Khushbu toh bohot acchi aa rahe "

" Wanna taste? ", she raised her brows.

" Yeah ", he respond huskily and stepped even closer to her.

" Kya.. kya kar rahe ho? ", she was nervous.

 **Ting.. tong...** The bell rang.

" Damn.. ", he gritted his teeth in frustration.

" Haha.. Awww ", she patted his cheeks.

 **Ting.. Ting.. Tong...**

" Kaun ho sakhte hai? "

" Mera parcel ", he murmured and moved towards the door.

She started arranging the table. After a while he came back with a box. He was smiling.

" Kya hai yeh? "

" Donuts and Ice-cream ", he smiled big.

" Donuts! You know I avoid sweets "

" Then all are mine "

" Whaa.. ", her jaw dropped

" Haha "

" You are impossible ", she sighed.

" Areh.. what happened? "

" Nothing "

" Accha listen "

" Hmm? "

" Kal toh sunday hai. Toh dinner plan kare? "

" Bahar? "

" Yeah "

" Abhijeet, last week hein toh gaye the na hum? "

" Haan toh "

" Haan toh? tumhe samajh nahi aa rahe kya? "

" Kya? "

" Yeh.. ", she poked his tummy.

" Ahemm "

" Don't you think you should start workout? "

" Mai.. mai "

" What mai mai? "

" Dekho Tarika.. "

" Pehle toh bahe milte the.. ab hug karu toh pettu bich mai aa jatay ", she complained.

" Itna zyada bhi nahi hai "

" Ho jayega.. Aisei chalta raha na end of the year Santa clause ban jawogey "

" Santa! "

" Aj toh Shalini bhi bol rahi thi...", she spoke undertone.

" Accha.. toh yeh baat hai. Apki friend ko toh detective hona chahiye tha.. itna kuch notice karte hai "

" Abhi.. "

" Thik hai.. Kar lunga diet.. kar lunga kya? Aj se, abhi se mai diet karunga "

" Kya bole jaa rahe ho? ", she spoke helplessly.

" Aj mai sirf salad khawunga "

" Oh, really? "

" Haan "

" Dekho Abhijeet, maine khane pe koi restriction nahi diya hai. Tumhe bas workout karne ko kaha "

" Haan, woh bhi kar lunga ", he grabbed the salad bowl.

" But this salad is not that nutritious! "

" Mai yahi khawunga.. ", he spoke babishly.

" Kitne ziddi ho tum "

" Hmm. Wah! bohot tasty salad hai "

" Haan haan... woh toh tumhare shakal se hein pata chal rahe mujhe ", she laughed.

" Very funny! "

" Thik hai toh yeh donuts aur ice - cream mai fridge pe rakh deti hoon. Daya ko de dunga "

" Daya ko! Kyun? Usse kyun? "

" Kyun ki tum diet pe ho naa? ", she smirked.

" Arghhh "

After dinner they went to sleep.

 **At midnight...**

 **Beep.. beep.. beep** **..**

An obnoxious beeping sound woke her up.

" Ahmmm.. Abhi dekho na kaha se aa rahe yeh awaaz ", she spoke in a sleepy tone.

Getting no answer she turned to face Abhijeet but he was not there.

" Abhi! ", she sat down straight.

 **Beep.. beep.. beep..**

That continuous beeping sound grew louder and a sudden dish cracking sound made her heart pound. She was pretty sure it was coming from the kitchen.

" Kaun hai waha? ", she get out of the bed. Grabbed her gun and ran towards the kitchen.

Silence..

Her eyes got double in size seeing the scenario.

" Hahaha! ", she laughed out loudly.

There he was.. holding a bowl and wearing the most innocent look.

" Don't laugh ", he mewed.

" Haha.. oh, haha.. Wait lemme click your picture ", she was excited.

" Tarika "

" What? Hands up! You are under arrest " she showed him the gun.

" Arrest! "

" Haan.. Mere kitchen pe hamla karne ki jurm mai aur mere fridge se.. haha fridge se khana churane ki jurm mai "

" Mai toh bas.. woh mai.. "

" Yeh sab tum clean karogey samjhe. "

" Thik hai ", he made a face.

" Aww ", she pulled his cheeks.

" Mujhe bhook lag gaya tha.. "

" Iseliye bola tha.. Kha lo. Par nahi tumko toh salad khana tha.. mai diet pe hoon ", she mocked him.

" Tch.. Tarika "

" Hehe.. ", she giggled.

" Accha chalo tum baitho.. Ab yeh khana toh kharab ho gaya. Toh phir.

"

" Toh? ", he spoke.

" Ice-cream kha le? "

" Umm.. "

" Shut up ", she playfully hit him.

" Lekin iske baad you have to clean all these mess ", she handed him the Ice-cream bowl.

" Okay.. Tum baitho na "

" Yeah "

He was enjoying eating Ice-cream, she kept watching him.

" Tum bhi lo na "

" Nope "

" Accha one spoon ", he offered him a spoonful scoop from his bowl.

" Bas bas "

" I am sorry, Tarika. Woh oven ke awaaz se tumhari neend khul gayi .. "

" That's fine ", she grabbed his hand.

" Abhi, I have told you to start workout because I do care for you. Nothing else. ", she spoke.

" I know "

" Toh kal se workout karogey? "

" Kal se! "

" Haha.. Abhijeet, you are so cute "

" You are more ", he teased her back.

They shared a meaningful smile.

 **Keep loving Abhirika**

 **Hey, Riu and Cookie, here's your shot.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **\- Shadow grey 99**


	9. Nazar na lag jaye janu

**In Lab (During investigation) ..**

" Thank you so much, sir. Apne humarein liye itna kuch kiya ", said the young girl.

" Areh yeh toh mera farz tha.. ", he was shy.

She passed him a look..

" Mmatlab humaraa.. Humara farz tha "

" Sir, we are really grateful. Bohot acche insaan hai ap . Apki wife bohot lucky hogi ", the girl said in dreamy tone..

" Aahmm.. ", he coughed for no reason.

" Sir, apki.. Apki shadi ho gayi kya? ", the girl inquired

" Nahi toh.. "

" Toh phir girlfriend? "

He kept mumbling , " woh... "

" Nahi hongey.. Ap itne shy jo hai. Yahi baat ap mai mujhe bohot accha lagtay "

" Kya? ", Tarika spoke audibly.

" Areh madam, ap chaliye mai apko ghar tak chodh deta hoon ", he managed to speak.

" Ji.. Chaliye ", the girl said shyly.

She rolled her eyes.

" Suno.. ", finally she spoke.

" Haan, Tarika ji "

" Yahaan awo zara "

" Haan.. Umm...Mam ap please car mai baithe mai abhi ata hoon "

The girl left and Abhi went towards Tarika.

" Ji.. Ta..Tarika ji "

" What made you stammer? "

" Woh.. Dekho Tarika.. You know duty hai.. Bas isse drop karke ata hoon "

" Haan jawo.. ", she sang.

" Okay ", he turned to move but she hold him back.

" Ruko.. "

She swiftly traced her inner eye and took a bit of kajal.

Putting the kohl behind of his ear she said,

" Ab jawo "

He smiled sheepishly.

" Ajkal jisse dekho nazar dal rahe ", she murmured.

" Aain "

" Areh jawo naa ", she concluded.

He left the place wearing a wide smile.

" Mere Jealous Tarika ji ", he whispered undertone.

 **Just an easy read.. Smile!**


End file.
